A database of information acquired through monitoring network traffic may include multiple files, programs, and data types. A user may lack sufficient skill or information to formulate a query to search the database effectively. In addition, each search of the database may consume a significant amount of time. The use of the significant amount of time may deter a user from developing a complete query or a thorough set of queries. The user may be encouraged to take shortcuts in generating a query. As a result, the quality of a query generated by a user and/or a number of queries may be limited, and a desired information may be unavailable.